Antarctic Adventure
by Little Christian
Summary: The chicks' real parents come for a visit! But Rusty's mother doesn't... Rusty is determined to meet her, so when the parents leave, he goes with them. Will his mother accept him, while he's in Antarctica? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my next story! Hope you enjoy!**

"You know what's weird?" Cam asked Gracie one morning.

"What?" Gracie replied.

"That it's been a week already, and you still haven't named that hatchling!"

"I just need to think of the right one," Gracie muttered. "You have no idea how hard this is!"

"Dad told me him and your dad, and Rusty's dad, and Cleo's dad named us all right away," Cam said.

"La-de-da, so other people can name chicks faster than me. Big deal."

"Cute and cuddly, girls!" Skipper called from topside. Cam and Gracie joined him, and they entertained the crowd for the next few hours.

Before long, Julian started dancing, and the crowd went to watch him. The penguins sat down to eat the day's catch.

"Gets better everyday," Kowalski noted.

"What will happen when the people get tired of us?" Cam asked.

"No idea." Just then, Rusty started choking, and he regurgitated his fish in a most disgusting way.

"What was that?!" Ace asked.

"Something stuck in my throat," Rusty coughed. He picked up a small slip of paper. "I think this was in my fish. It's got writing on it."

"Wonderful, now we'll be curious on what it says," Skipper groaned sarcastically. Gracie took the slip of paper, and, glancing at the other penguins, read the note aloud.

"It says 'Dear Gracie, and Friends,

'I'm sure you will all be pleased to hear that I and your parents are all coming to your zoo for a few days.

'We'll try to trick the humans that we're all in need to medical treatment of sorts, and make sure we're going to the right zoo. As I write this note in our igloo, my wife is chattering on about how happy she'll be to finally meet her daughter, and son.

'I send her love, and mine, while your friends' other parents send theirs.

'Best wishes,

'Sal.'"

Everyone stared at Gracie, who crumpled up the note, and dropped her gaze.

"You can read?" Ace asked. Cam's beak dropped open.

"Yes," Gracie said. "Now you all know!"

"Wow…" was all Cleo could say. Gracie tried not to smirk, as she quickly pulled out the amnesia mist, and sprayed the group.

"What was I saying?" Cleo muttered.

"Sal's coming over," Cam said. "How did I know that?" Gracie laughed. "What's so funny?"

**Please review! Also, as you can see, I still need a name for the little-unnamed-chick. To help out, vote on my poll, and say which name is your favourite. Poll closes on the 28th, so get your votes in before then. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Two days later, Sal, his wife, Marine, and their friends, Kelp and Aqua, and Ramses and Nefertiti all came over in shipping crates. Gracie rushed up to Sal, and wrapped her flippers as far as she could around his muscular waist.

"You came!" she cried.

"How did you know what the note said?" Sal asked.

"We, uh, had Phil and Mason, the chimps, read it for us," Gracie told him.

"This is my wife, Marine," Sal introduced. Marine was a beautiful, amber-eyed penguin with the shiniest feathers Gracie had ever seen. She was a little shorter than her husband, but a little taller than Kowalski. _So my brother got his gold eyes from my mother, and I got my jade eyes from my father. _Gracie thought.

"Oh, aren't you a darling little thing," Marine cooed, kneeling down so she was eye-level with Gracie. "And that gorgeous pink bow. It's so sweet."

"Now, we've heard you were named after an Egyptian queen," Ramses said to Cleo. "Any idea how that could have happened?"

"My Dad – sorry, I mean Kowalski named me," Cleo answered. Nefertiti was also a very beautiful penguin, with black kohl around her eyes, like the Egyptians had. Ramses was even more muscular than Sal, and was very tall. He had greying feathers, but he seemed like a fun father to have.

The twins' parents were very different from Skipper, but they liked them nonetheless. Kelp wore small spectacles on his beak, and Aqua seemed more like the type of person who wanted everyone to look pretty, including herself. It turned out Cam got her temper issues from her father, who sometimes yelled so loud, ice would fall from the roof of their igloo.

"Sounds like Cam," Ace joked when he heard.

Gracie noticed Rusty was introduced to his mother, but standing alone on the edge of the fake ice-burg. She waddled over to him.

"Why not come and say hello to Veronica?" she asked.

"I'm feeling nervous about meeting my mother for the first time," Rusty admitted. Sal walked over, and had heard what they had said.

"I'm afraid you won't be meeting your mother, Rusty," he said gently.

"Did she get killed, too?" Rusty asked anxiously.

"No, but she didn't come."

"Why not?" Gracie asked.

"It hasn't been that long since the leopard seal attack, in her village, and she has a lot to do, still, like fix up her igloo with the help of her brother, and help others who need it. Also, she told me she was scared to meet you."

"Why would she be scared?" Rusty asked. Gracie silently slipped away.

"Because she's worried you're going to look just like your father when he was your age. She knew him since they were hatched, and they were best friends."

"Wouldn't I be a good reminder?"

"Yes, you will, which is why she doesn't want to meet you." Rusty's beak quivered, and he turned to stare into the water under his feet. "Shall I go?" Rusty nodded, and Sal left him. Gracie watched him, wondering what was wrong, as he jumped into the water. He usually only swam in the pool to get his mind off of something, if it wasn't for entertaining the crowds, or training from Skipper.

**Please review! :D Also, remember to vote on my poll, if you haven't, yet. It closes on the 28th, my time, and every vote counts!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Sorry for the loooooong wait for updates. I wanted to wait until have the poll results... Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Only a few days went by before the chicks' parents had to go. Goodbyes were sad, but with promises of more visits, they younglings waved goodbye happily. Rusty was moody; sometimes sad, and quieter than his usual self, and sometimes he just yelled and snapped at everyone; including Gracie, who he was always gentle, and kind with. Rico had noticed his behaviour, but figured it was only because he didn't get to meet his mother.

"Oh, Gracie, why not name the little one Bartholomew?" Marine asked.

"Why?" Gracie asked, uncertainly.

"That was your grandfather's name," Marine replied, with a laugh.

"I'll think about it…"

"I have one question," said Marine to Kowalski. "Why does Gracie have a British accent, if almost everyone else is American?"

"Probably because she mostly listened to Private, while learning to speak, and learned how to pronounce everything with that accent," Kowalski figured.

"That makes perfect sense."

"Cammy, dear, I almost forgot," Aqua said, just before entering the crate. She kneeled down in front of Cam, reached into her little purse, and pulled out a necklace on a silver chain. It was tear-drop shaped sapphire that matched the mother and daughter's eyes. Cam breathed a slow gasped as Aqua placed the necklace in her flippers.

"My mother gave that to me. And my grandmother gave it to her. And my great-grandmother gave it to her. Your great-great-grandfather used to explore the oceans on sailing ships, and he found this, and brought it home to his wife, because it matched her eyes. It's just something pretty for you to have as you grow up." Cam put the necklace around her neck, and didn't say a word.

"Do you like it?" Aqua asked. Cam only nodded, then, without warning, threw her flippers around her mother's neck.

"Thank you!" she cried. "I've never gotten anything so beautiful!" Aqua smiled, hugging her back.

Rusty slipped up to the group, and stood in front of Sal, who was just saying goodbye to Gracie.

"I've decided something," he said.

"What's that, sonny?" Sal asked, kneeling in front of him, so he could see eye-to-eye.

"I'm coming with you to Antarctica," he answered, louder than intended. Everyone stared at him, but Rusty kept his eyes on Sal. "I want to meet my mother." Rico placed his flippers on his shoulders, and shook his head.

"Nuh-uh," he grunted. "You not go."

"But, Dad!" Rusty complained, turning to face him. "I want to meet her! I might never get a chance, if she never comes! I _have _to meet her!" He looked like he was almost about to cry; and Rusty only cried if something was really wrong. Rico simply couldn't say no, but he didn't want Rusty wandering around in Antarctica without him. The decision was hard for Rico, but Rusty's pleading eyes helped him finally make his choice.

"Ah-right," he sighed. Rusty hugged him, then turned to Sal.

"Is it alright with you?" he asked hopefully. Sal smiled, and nodded.

"I think what your mother really needs is to see her son," he said. Rusty jumped in the air in delight, and rushed into the HQ, coming back seconds later with a painting he had done. It was of the Central Park Zoo from the bell tower.

"She might like to see my home," he explained. He had gotten quite good at art, so figured if he never learned to regurgitate properly, like Rico that would be the next best thing. He slipped into the crate with Sal, just as Alice came in, and sealed it up.

**Please review! :D  
**


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a few days, but to Rusty, it seemed like a lifetime before the humans opened the crates, and let the penguins out. Rusty, who was leaning against the door, tumbled out onto the snow.

"Hey, where'd that chick come from!" one of the men asked. "He wasn't there when we shipped them off to New York."

"Maybe it was planned for him to come here from the zoo. It looked pretty crowded with all the penguins," a second said. The men shrugged, and left the penguins.

"Wh-where is th-th-the v-v-v-village?" Rusty asked, shivering.

"Follow us," Sal said, as the adults waddled away. Rusty scampered after them, hoping the exercise would warm him up. The adults didn't seem to notice the coldness, compared to the spring day in New York. In fact, they looked more comfortable in this environment.

An hour later, as they climbed to the top of a snowy hill, Rusty saw tons of igloos stretched out before them. Many looked damaged, and penguins all around were fixing them up, and helping each other.

"We have a very good community," Sal explained. "Everyone knows everyone else, and they help out in any way they can. Your mother – she helps out the most. Always thinking of others first, and tiring herself out everyday to get everyone comfortable."

"Will I be a bother, then?" Rusty asked.

"Probably not, if you help her." He scanned the area. "There she is." Sal pointed out a penguin about Rico's hight, with an hourglass figure, and ruffled feathers. She was carrying baskets full of food to some workers fixing an igloo that was destroyed. A family of penguins stood nearby, watching.

"That's Jackson's family's house," Aqua explained, as they neared the group. "He got the worst of it, since he was having a family barbeque the night the seals came."

"Is Jackson helping fix his house?" Rusty asked.

"Too injured," Nef replied, shaking her head. "Lost a leg, and still healing. His wife and two daughters can't help out much, either, but Veronica, she takes care of them." Rusty sighed to himself. His mother seemed like the most wonderful person in the world; helpful, kind, caring. He wasn't as much; selfish at times, sometimes lazy, and rude. He was hoping his mother's ways would rub off on him. He followed Sal, as the other penguins went their separate ways.

As they approached her, Sal called out.

"Hey, Veronica!"

"Sal, you're back," Veronica replied happily, not looking up from what she was doing. She had a slight Southern accent.

"Veronica, there's someone here I want you to meet." Veronica looked up, as he motioned to Rusty, and she gasped.

"Oh my goodness," she cried, putting her flipper to her mouth. "It's like going back in time, to my childhood. Alpha, that ain't you, is it?" Rusty looked shyly at her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, no, sorry to disappoint you, uh… Mom…" he mumbled. Veronica looked almost to tears.

"Why, y'all even sound like Alpha when he was a child," she said. "You certainly are my son."

"Rusty was very upset when he couldn't meet you in New York," Sal explained. "So his father and I agreed-"

"He ain't got a father!" Veronica snapped. "He may have an adopted daddy, but he ain't got a father." She picked up her empty baskets, and walked off in a hurry. Rusty stared after her, feeling awkward, and upset. Sal put a flipper on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; give her some time."

Later that day, they went to Veronica's house.

"I'm leaving him with you," Sal said sternly, when she answered the door.

"Send him back to that zoo of his, and I'll visit him when I'm good and ready," Veronica replied just as sternly.

"He's your responsibility, being your son," Sal said. Veronica stared hard at him, then sighed, taking Rusty's flipper, and pulling him through the door, slamming it in Sal's face. Rusty noted she was also very stubborn.

"Alright, you can stay here until you go home," she said in a slightly gentler tone. "But y'all have to help out in this village, too, ya know."

"Oh, I knew that from the beginning!" Rusty told her.

"And y'all stay out of the way when you're not needed," she continued.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, what you can do now is- What's that you got?" She pointed at his painting, which he had safely tucked under his wing.

"A painting," he explained. "Of the Central Park Zoo." He showed it to her. "That's the penguin habitat, where I live."

"That's nice," Veronica said. "You got his talent of art, too."

**Ease-play eview-ray. LOL! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chappie. Enjoy.**

Over the next few days, Rusty and Veronica got quite close. When Sal offered to take him out her flippers for a day, so she could get more work done, she refused, and had him paint pictures of all the construction work.

"What are these for?" he asked, as he painted Jackson's family standing in front of their unfinished igloo. Jackson's wife, Donna supported him on his good leg. Their two daughters, Jenna, who was a little younger than Rusty, and her older sister Ruby, who was a young teen, stood in front of their parents. All had big smiles, despite their troubles.

"To make memories," Veronica explained as she watched. "Memories on how we've grown stronger as a community, from helping each other out. I had my share of problems, too, when the seals came, but none as bad as others. So I set aside my own needs, to help them out."

"How can you be so selfless?" Rusty asked.

"I just look on the positive side of things. I still had my own life, my health, and my home. I only lost my husband. Sure I was sad for a spell; even angry. But I used that to keep me going."

"She's an inspiring woman," Ruby said. "You're so lucky to have her as your mother; she'll do anything for anyone!"

"I know," Rusty said, putting the finishing touches on the painting.

"This is amazing!" Donna gasped in awe.

"It'll look great in the igloo we've built for it," Jackson agreed.

"We're building a hall to display pictures, and paintings of this hard time," Ruby explained. "We took pictures of the village just after the attack, and it looked pretty bad. It's come a long way, already, and we're taking pictures as it progresses. Wanna come see them?"

"Sure!" Rusty agreed.

Ruby and Jenna led him to an igloo, larger than the rest. Inside, the walls were covered in photos. Jenna pointed out how it was like a timeline. Rusty was horrified at the state the small town was in after the attack, and was amazed to see the development as it was fixed up.

"Wow," he said.

"It was pretty bad," Ruby agreed. "At first, everyone thought we wouldn't be able to restore it, and we'd have to move to the larger, near-by village. But your mom, and a few other parents started working, anyway, and soon everyone realised they could fix it up."

"Which I'm glad about," Jenna added. "I like this place; it's not a large town, like the other village, it's near the ocean, and leopard seals don't come here _too _often. This was the first attack in fifty years."

"What did you say?" Rusty asked.

"This was the first attack on this village in fifty years," Jenna repeated.

"No, before that."

"It's near the ocean?"

"Yes! I've never seen the ocean, before! Can you guys take me?" Jenna and Ruby looked at each other, then back at Rusty, and nodded.

**Plz Rivew. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six. Enjoy!**

The next day, the girls had arranged to take Rusty to the ocean.

"Ever been to the beach?" Jenna asked.

"No, but I've seen pictures of them on postcards in the city," Rusty replied. "They're the sandy places near all that water, where humans lay around all day on towels, right?"

"That's right," Ruby answered. "It's just like that, only with snow instead of sand."

"Can we build a snowman?" Rusty asked.

"Or a snow castle!" Jenna added.

"Or, a big snow castle, with little snow citizens," Ruby suggested. When the reached the beach, Rusty was amazed. It looked just like the postcards, only with snow, and much colder. The icy blue ocean stretched out before them.

"That's so cool!" he exclaimed. They played on the beach until the noon sun got hot on their feathers.

"Let's go for a swim," Ruby suggested. The three plunged into the water, and swam around, catching fishes as they went for lunch.

"It's getting late," Ruby pointed out after several hours. She pointed towards the setting sun.

"Just a few more minutes," Rusty said, treading water.

"Alright, just a few more minutes," Ruby agreed.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jenna screamed. Rusty and Ruby looked over to see she was trapped on a floating ice burg.

"Don't worry, Jenna!" Ruby called. "Swim to us!"

"There are seals!" Jenna cried, keeping away from the edge, as she drifted further away. Ruby gasped, grabbed Rusty's arm, and quickly swam back to the beach.

"Stay on the beach; I'll get help!" she instructed.

"But Jenna needs help now!" Rusty protested.

"Stay on the beach!" Ruby ran off towards the village. Rusty felt helpless. Jenna was at least eight yards away, and he could easily swim to her. But what about the seals? They were leaping onto the ice, and slipping off, trying to tip Jenna into the water. Ruby seemed to be taking forever, so Rusty decided to take matters into his own hands.

"What would Dad or Skipper do?" he muttered to himself. "Maybe I have…" he tried to regurgitate, "some rope…" tried again, "or something…" and again, "like a jetpack!" He tried once more, but did not succeed in any way. "Drat, I'll have to swim." He jumped into the water, and started swimming as quietly, and as fast as he could.

The seals were too distracted by Jenna at this point to notice him, but one younger one, who didn't seem interested, notice him, and swam towards him. As Rusty surfaced for breath, and he found he was face-to-face with a young seal.

"AHH!" he yelled.

"Don't worry!" the seal said quickly. "I am a strict fishatarion. I do not eat penguin; especially after one saved me."

"A penguin saved you?" Rusty asked, still unconvinced.

"Yeah. His name was Private."

"Wait a minute!" Rusty exclaimed. "A little taller than me, slightly chubby, British accent?"

"That's him," the seal confirmed.

"He's Gracie's father! Adopted father, that is. I live at the same zoo!"

"Is that Gracie on the ice?"

"No, that's Jenna, a friend of mine," Rusty said. "Can you help her?"

"Sure I can," the seal nodded. "I'm Hunter, by the way."

"I'm Rusty."

"Stay here, Rusty, and I'll distract the seals so you can get Jenna out of there." She swam away, and stopped at the group. "HEY! There's a whole group of penguins over there!" She pointed in a random direction. "And they're all fat, and juicy!" The other seals swam as fast as they could in that direction and Hunter nodded to Rusty. Rusty jumped onto the ice, and grabbed Jenna's flipper.

"Come on!" he said, and they jumped into the water, swimming as fast as they could.

**Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**This'll probably be the second-to-last chapter. Anyyway, enjoy!**

The seals were disappointed to find no penguins, so went back to the ice, only to find it empty.

"There it is! And there's another!" one seal pointed out. The group turned, and saw the two little penguins swimming away. "GET THEM!" All the seal swam quickly towards them. Rusty looked behind him, and gasped.

"Go, GO!" he urged. Jenna looked exhausted, so, as they neared the shore, he gave her a huge shove, which propelled her quickly through the water, and onto the beach. She stood, panting, and called to Rusty.

"Hurry, Rusty!" she cried. Rusty was a fast swimmer, but not as fast as a full-grown seal. It reached out its jaws, and chomped, catching Rusty's feet in its mouth.

"AAHH!" Rusty cried, trying to swim away, but was thrown violently from side-to-side. By now, Ruby had gotten Sal, Veronica, and Ramses.

"Not again!" Veronica gasped. Sal and Ramses dove into the water, and Hunter also went to help. She quickly explained everything as they neared, and Sal and Ramses were grateful for her help.

"Try and attract the seal with something else," Ramses instructed. Hunter nodded, and did so, but failed. Sal tried distracting the seal, and when it let go of Rusty, and swam over to him, Ramses grabbed the chick under his wings, and swam with one flipper back to shore. As the seal neared Sal, Hunter got in front of him.

"No way, this is my kill!" she snarled at him.

"I saw it first!" the seal protested. The two argued enough for Sal to get away. When he turned back, Hunter winked.

Back on the beach, Veronica was checking Rusty's feet.

"Your feet are fine," she said, relief in her voice. "Did you get hurt, Jenna?" The penguin shook her head. Sal walked up to the group, getting his breath back.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked. The group nodded.

"Still," said Ruby, sounding angry, "I did tell you to stay on the beach."

"What, and let your sister be seal food?" Rusty snapped. "I saved her, didn't I?" Ruby sighed, and walked away. Rusty stared after her.

"What? No thank you?" he asked in a joking way. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Just like his father…" she sighed.

**Please reveiw! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Two days later, Rusty had to go home. This time he was by himself, which made the trip back seem even longer. But it was worth it when he got back to his old familiar habitat, with all the familiar faces waiting to greet him as he stepped out of the crate late one night a few days later. Rico cheered happily, and set of a round of fireworks, lighting up the sky. Julian saw them, too.

"Oh, look, Maurice!" he said. "The Sky Spirits are praising me for my awesomely awesome kingliness! THANK YOU, SKY SPIRITS!"

Gracie rushed up to Rusty, flinging her arms around his neck.

"Rusty!" she cried. "We missed you! Oh, and by the way, his name's Omega."

"Omega who?" Rusty asked, confused.

"The hatchling of course!" Gracie laughed. She picked up the baby, who had crawled to her feet. "And he said his first word yesterday."

"What was it?" Rusty asked, laughing to himself.

"Come on, Omega, say it. You know you can," Gracie encouraged him.

"Kabwoom!" Omega gurgled. Rusty raised an eyebrow and looked at Rico.

"Dad?"

"Kaboom!" Rico grinned.

"What was your Mom like?" Cam asked.

"She was really nice. The village was a total wreck after the leopard seal attacks, but she has helped fix it up.

"Did you see any leopard seals?" Cleo asked.

"Plenty," Rusty nodded, deciding not to go into all the details. "I even met one named… Hunter, I think."

"Oh, yes, Hunter!" Private exclaimed. "I helped her once."

"So she was telling the truth," Rusty grinned.

"Oh yes, she's very nice."

"Kabwoom!" Omega cried, pointing to the stick on TNT Rico was about to set off. Skipper put his flippers on his hips.

"Not here, Rico," he said sternly. Rico grinned sheepishly, and swallowed the explosive.

"I just hope he's not wild like Rico," Gracie said. Omega yawned, and she took him into the HQ for his nap, the rest of the chicks and penguins following.

Rico and Rusty hugged.

"Mom promised to come and visit sometime," he told him. Rico smiled.

"Like to meet," he grunted.

"She said I was just like my father," Rusty continued. "I've apparently got his talent for art, and I look like him when he was my age."

"She miss dad?" Rico asked.

"Yeah, she misses him a lot. But I like her, and I think she likes me. I can't wait for her to come and visit!" He waddled down to the HQ to join Ace at the TV. Rico's smile faded. Did Rusty care about his mother more than him? Did he want to go back to Antarctica to live with her? Rico was concerned, but decided not to let it bother him, unless Rusty brought it up. He did want to get to know Veronica, so he thought the visit would be good. He followed Rusty into the HQ after a few minutes.

**So, apparently I'll have to write a fic about Veronica coming to visit, won't I? The things I do for you readers… LOL! Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please review! :D**


End file.
